anything is possible
by jose.arias.921
Summary: link is a ex marine malon is the president daughter link is malons body guard and when she is kidnapped when her plane is hijacked by mackarove and his men link will do anything to get her back even if it means going back to war
1. characters and info

**NAME: Link**

**HEIGHT:5ft 9in **

**CURRENT WEIGHT:120lbs**

**KNOWN INFORMATION: is ex marine signed up for six years served 6 years honorably discharged platoons led into battle 4 all came back safe never drinks or smokes and has always followed orders knows hand to hand combat weapon of choice M-249 SAW or the M4A1 assault rifle modified with grenade launcher and ACOG scope has 8 metals of honor current job body guard of the presidents daughter.**

**NAME: Malon **

**HEIGHT: 5ft 2in **

**CURRENT WEIGHT:unknown**

**KNOWN INFORMATION: not much is known about her except that she is the president daughter and that she keeps to her self and is very shy and that there is a rumor of her liking or even loving her body guard or her old friend LINK.**


	2. meeting again

**NOBODIES POV**

**A man is walking down the street and stops looks over and sees the white house he is dressed in a suit he walks to the entrance of the white house and walks in and sighs.**

**LINKS POV **

**(sighs while looking down)(thinking to self) well this is it i guess first day on the job as a body guard i hope this int one of those spoiled brats that get whatever they want. (phone rings) oh no its mom again just what i needed. Hi mom (scream over the phone) LINK WHERE WERE YOU I SET YOU UP ON A BLIND DATE AND YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU. Mom i dont want you to set me up on any more blind dates i dont want to get find anyone yet and when i do i want it to be some one i know and trust not some random person online. WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD START LOOKING I MEAN AT THIS RATE ILL NEVER HAVE ANY GRANDCHILDREN. MOM. Sorry i didnt mean to yell at you honey i just want to have at least one grandchild to meet before i pass away. Dont worry about that mom you will you will i just need to find the right girl. Well link honey remember there is still the online dating option. Mom i not trying it plus im at work now so i have to get what your job this time honey. Just the body guard of who ever the president assigns me to. So let me guess you are still using that sword your dad made you when you were young .Ye mom im still using that i have it right now.I have to go now bye mama.(hangs up phone) man she will never let it go will she. (over his walkie-talkie) link the president has called for you.(hears a strange noise) ok ill be right i know your there come out or your going to get hurt (draws the sword from his sheath).**

**NOBODIES POV:**

**He looks over and sees a girl about his age but a little bit shorter than him she seems fermilure to him but he shakes it off and continues to concentrate and determine if this was a friend or then she turns around and runs from him he chases her for a couple minuets but he finnaly catches her and knocks her out with a quick blow to the then puts her over his shoulder and walks away.**

**Links POV **

**sigh man i cant believe it my first day on the job and i am late all because of this girl wonder what her name is. Only time will tell i guess im sure the president will explane this to me. (thinking to self) man she is pretty she also looks alot like (out loud)no it cant be not possible she left a long time ago with her step dad she not even in the country anymore even though i wish she was. **

** im sorry im late i had to catch this girl she was acting suspicious and when she ran i chased her and well you can probably fill in the rest sir.**

**RANDOM POVS**

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LINK PUT HER DOWN**** NOW. Yes sir sorry sir but may i ask who this might be and how did you know my name barely anyone knows my name. Unless - OH SHIT YOUR INGO MALONS STEPFATHER AND IF YOUR HER STEP FATHER AND THE PRESIDENTS DAUGHTER THAT MEANS MALON OH SHIT THIS IS NOT GOOD. Yes link you just knocked out the presidents daughter or in other words Malon.(hears a moaning sound behind them) you bastard why did you knock me out jesus first you threaten me with a sword then you chase me and then you knock me out WTF is your problem. Hey so what am i suppost to think when i just get off the phone with some one hear some one behind me and when they act suspicious they run what am i suppost to think Malon. I was just walking to my dads office when your tell me to come out or you will hurt me and im just suppost to stand there when im suppost to meet my new body guard and wait how do you know my ****name and what are you even doing here. Well im sorry Malon i just went on instinct and im here because i was assigned to protect someone today and i surprised you dont remember me one of you best friends when you were a kid and by the way who am i assigned to because who ever it is i will probably have to get to them as soon as you should probably know that you are yelling at the person you are suppost to be protecting. Wait you are telling me that i have to protect her. Dad he is protecting me great just what i need (stomping away angry)  
**

**Malons POV **

**(thinking to self) oh my god its link he's the one thats protecting yes i just hope this time i can tell him how i feel about him and i hope he feels the same.**

**Links POV**

**(thinking to self) i guess i was right about who it was and maybe i should go apologize to her it was my fault i just hope we can be friends again or even more than friends in time all i have to do is get her to like me again and play it cool.**


	3. the mall brawl

**chapter summary **

**It had been 3 weeks since link and malon had meet again and now things have settled down between the two for know and malon is about to find out something very shocking about link and his past.**

**Random Pov**

**(thinking to self) man how did i get dragged into this im a body guard not a manakin i mean seriouslly why am i trying all these suits and tuxedos.(outloud) Hey malon why am i trying on all these suits and tuxedos. You will see link just try on this one and we can stop picking out suits and i mean its not that i dont like the suits because some of them look good and all but im geeting kind of tired you know after going at this for 3 and a halph hours. Ok link you can stop now and pick out the top 3 suits you like. Ok malon then what do we do afteri pay for the suits. Link i can pay for the suits. Ok what the catch malon. You have to do me a small favor thats all. Fine but at least let me pay for halph of the suits it doesent seem fair that you pay for it all. Fine link just hurry up. (thinking to self) man he is so hot in those suits and i swear he just cant stop staring at me today i wonder if he notices he does it well right now im going to make sure he wont stop starring at me for a while . Man molon im suprised that you could find my size every time your good at this. So link do you want to know what that small favor is. Sure what is it. Just sit right over there and tell me what you think of the outfits i am going to by rate from 1 to 10 ok. Probably should have seen that on coming. Yep now sit,watch,and judge. fine.(thinking to self) oh hell yeah lets get this party started. Ready link this is outfit number one. Sure. OK (Steps out in a cowgirl out fit) grade. I give it a 5(trying to hide his blush and not look at her chest).(A hole hour later) Fine next one then. ready. I sure hope so(thinking to self) man its like she is trying to make me blush and i swear that the same guy has passed by us like 20 times and every time he always seems more interested in malon i had better keep an eye on him. Get ready link(step out in a bikini smiling). I have to leave real quick (blushing madly). (in the bathroom) come on link get a holdof your self you cant get to attached to her not again because its just a matter of time befor i am reasigned. LINK no malon(rushes out of the bathroom and sees the same man he was suspicous about trying to rape malon) EH STOP(While hitting the man in the face which knocks him off of her malon hides) YOU ARE NOT HURTING MY FRIEND(he yells while repeditly hitting the man) (picks up the man and says)IF YOU EVER SO MUCH AS COME WITHIN 5FT FROM HER I WILL KILL YOU NOW GET LOST AND NEVER THRETEN MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN GOT IT!(puts the man down and starts to walk away)Malon are you watch out behind you. (Link turns around and sees there are more than one this time) Great now there are more of you now this might be a challange.(striikes the first man with a hit to the gut and hit the second in the jaw the third in the crotch and the forth he broke his legs) man what weaklings now i will tell you all what i told your friend over there if you ever come near my girlfriend again ill kill you understand.(all nodding)good now are you ok. link did you just call me your hes got a gun.(starts to glow a faint red color and points a finger at the man with a gun)crucio malspark (fire shoot at the man and kill him on contact) now what was that did you just call me your girlfriend. Yes sorry if i offen(he was cut off by malon kissing him on his lips). link i fell the same way you do and i know you like me that way because of the way you say the word girl friend to me it has passion in it and love and One more thing how did you do that. I cant reveal that information to you not here. Fine than come to my room at say midnight. Ok i will meat you there but we might want to get out of hear the police will be hear shortly. How do we get out of hear like this KLAKEAL(smoke then comes out of no where and spreads all through the mall). Stay close and be silent ok. Whatever you say link.(walking out of the mall as if nothing had happened)see you tonight ya.**


	4. chapter 4

**Later that night **

**Malons thoughts**

**(steeping out of the shower and walks to her bedroom)Ok calm down he will be hear any minuit just dont freak out when he enters the room just hear what he has to say and try to understand.(romoving her towel and begins to dry her hair then hears the door open)Oh no**

**Links thoughts **

**(Walking to malons room as quiet as possible) I hope i can tell her my secret and even if i do will she keep it between us i sure hope so.(stops infront of her door)ok hear goes nothin. (opens the door steps in closes the door behind him looks up to see malon naked and blushing as crazy as him)holy crap(turns around still blushing)**

**Random Povs**

**Im sorry malon i should have knocked ill just go. No its ok link it was an accident and we are both to blame (covering her self with the towel). Now lets just get this over with befor everyone gets back tonight. Wait so everyone was gone. Yeah thats why i picked tonight we have a hour at the most befor my dads plane get off the ground and it will take at least another hour or so to get back from his pres confrince in would have been nice to know(turns around still blushing like crazy). come on sit down and explane how you can do all that stuff. Ok but you may not understand it at first it is very complacated. Try me. Ok well as you might know i was a marine for six years in that time i had fought all over the world and even fought what we special soldiers called the secret world war this all started when i was sent to africa me and my platon were assigned to scout out the jungles for enemy bases and elimanate them if possible. It had been 3 weeks we had elimanated a couple of bases and had just found a new one so we marked the location and set up camp a mile away and prepared for our night assault. We waited for the sun to go down and set up our possitions we thought it was going to be a easy win but we were wrong the enemy was prepared they shot up flares and saw us we opened fired but most of us were taken out by there turrets i ordered them to fall back when we started the assult there were 20 of us when we got back to the camp there was only 2 me and my best friend we grabbed what gear we could and flead into the jungle. 3 days later we were still on the run we had woken up to the sound of men yelling we started to run when we had run out of breath we had finaly decided we had enough of there shit and fired back we were pushing them back and my friend charged i tried to stop him but it was to late he was wounded the last thing i heard from him was "link hand me the pack of C-4 and get out of hear now" i knew what he was going to do and i knew i couldnt save him so i did what he said and ran as fast as i could and when i looked back he smiled at me and pushed the detonator switch he had just got me a couple of minuits at the most so i ran intill i was trapped between a wall of rock i heard them getting closer so i went at the wall and tried to climb it but when i touched the rocks i phased right through it i saw the soldiers pass right by me i laughed and then passed out. I woke up in a grass hut with a strange man infront of me so i reached for my gun when the man saw me reach for it he said something strange and my gun burst in to flames. I then told him to get out quick when i said this he looked at me strange i guess he never saw a gun before so i tackled him out of the hut right as it exploded. The man then said "you could have left me in there but you chose to save me i owe you one favor my friend" i then helped him up and he asked me "where are you from and why are you here" i then heard a noise behind me so i grabbed my sword and said i know your there please come out i dont wish to harm you unless yo make me just then the man told everyone to come out for it was safe. I stayed with them for a while and got to know everyone i saw them use what they called their soul energy i then tought of my favor and asked them to teach me how to use my soul energy they said it would take years and that i would be put through very hard conditions i agreed and was taught after 8 years i had mastered there abilites i had become one with the earth and was now allowed to leave they had told me that when i left i would be in the exact time period as when i entered only a couple days later i thanked them and left. I had found my way back to my base and was honorably discharged and ent home and the rest you can probably fill in your link im sorry you lost your friend but that is a amazing story i understand most of it but wow. Thank you for telling me link now i kow you trust me(hears the phone ring) i got it. Hello hi dad what you are not coming home today because of a blizzard ok i understand bye. Well i guess were home alone tonight(hears someone at her bedroom door) now what.(opens door) AHHHH LINK HELP ME. (turns around to see a man with a gun to her head) Dont move or i kill her ill do it i swear to god. Malon i need you to do me a big favor and dont move at all just stay focused on me ok. I understand link just do what needs to be jut do MALSPARK CERABELA ENTARTUM.(just then the man grabbed his head and screamed in pain link then took his small knife he always carried and killed him then destroyed the body and evadence). Malon are you ok. Yes just a little scared she said crying. Malon that man was alone if he wasent the others would have been here so dont worry. Malon had stopped crying but link could tell she was still then got a idea. Hey link you asked me for a favor . So now you owe me a favor right. Yes thats how it works so what do you want me to do ask me any thing and i will do it. Ok this is a big favor but i need you to sleep with me tonight. WHAT?! Link i am just to scared to sleep alone tonight plus you owe me. Ok i understand that but what if something happens. Link we are adults what happens happens i think we can do this for one night. Ok but please put on some pajamas or something becaue i dought you would like to sleep in a towel. yeah we should get ready for bed.(she then drops the towel right in front of him)Malon what are you doing. you were bound to see this sooner or later so i chose sooner plus ive already seen you remember that accident acouple days ago in the bathroom. Oh yeah (he tries to look away)she sits down next to him. you've never been with a woman before have you i havent im sorry. Well to tell you the truth ive never been with a man befor eather but i know what to do if they love each other very much but only if both are willing to are you link. I also know what they do if they both love each other very much i am willing but are you. Does this answer your question she says while kissing him on the lips and opening her mouth for it does.**


	5. there first time

**Warning this chapter contains lemon in it if you do not want to read leave untill i create a new chapter**

**Random povs**

**Link i guess we both want to. I guess so he says kissing her again. She then took one of his hands and placed it on her breast he then squeased on it which caused her to moan he used it to his advantage by sticking his toung in her mouth she then responded to this by wrapping her toung around his he then slowly laid her down and then took his other hand and grabbed her other breast and began to play with them wich caused her to moan even more he then got an idea he stopped making out with her and started sucking on her breast she then took her free hand and grabbed his cock and beggan jerking him off which caused him to slightly moan she than got a idea of her own she got up and nelt down and put his cock between her breast and moved them up and down as fast as she i cant hold it much ok link give it to me let it out shoot your hot cum into my mouth. he then released his seed which went in and all over her mouth she then swallowed what was in her mouth and licked off what was on her mouth off and swallowed that to she then looked at him and was suprised he was still hard but then realized she was still horny to so she smiled and started to suck his cock she bobed her head up and down slow at first and then stopped. link i want you to force me to uck your you say malon. he then grabbed her head and forced her on his cock she then stuck out her toung so he could stick it in deeper he then exploded in her mouth and as befor she swallowed it all then got up. now that i tasted you you now have to taste me she then put her pussy next to his face he then started licking her pussy. Oh yes keep going your doing great link she then grabbed her breast and moaned louder she then reached her climax and got up link wiped his face off and then went over to malonwho then leaned against the wall. take me now link i want to feel your hot cock in my pussy. he then inserted him self into her and broke her hydem she cried for a couple seconds when she stopped he thrusted in and out of her slow then fast. oh yes link fuck me harder he then went faster and then felt like was about to cum when he heard malon say link cum in me i want to feel your hot seemen go into me he then cam inside of her she moaned and then they both layed on the bed and cuddled together then malon said link we now have a special bond that can never be broken then they both passed out.**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

** Ok here it is i am officaly quiting my story if any one wants to try and fix my story go ahead because the people who gave me reviews are right I SUCK AT THIS so i only have one thing to say now exspecialy to my bad reviewers and yes this is from the movie 8 mile I HATE TO DO THIS I WOULD LOVE FOR THIS SHIT TO LAST SO ILL TAKE PICTURES OF MY REAR END SO YOU WONT FORGET MY ASS SO ILL END THIS WITH A FUCK YOU BUT HAVE A NICE DAY PIECE.**


End file.
